


Wildest Dreams

by Givemewhiplash



Category: 2NE1, Akdong Musician, BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bulimia, Bullying, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemewhiplash/pseuds/Givemewhiplash
Summary: Suhyun is in love with Bobby, the bad boy dating Lee hi the school's queen, she's conflicted by his actions and his rotten girlfriend's bullying towards her.





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters always have a very dark topic with very little sunshine, so turn away while you can.

Summer days have ended and tomorrow is going to be the worst day of my life. Yes, hell starts and I'm the new girl...can my life get any worse? First moving to Mongolia since we were going broke and now moving to a new school with my brother. Please strike me down now god.  
"Suhyun! help your brother, now. This is the last time I tell you missy." My mother scuffed as she closed my diary in the middle of my writer with a disgusted face. "....Earth to Suhyun. Get up now and take off that sweater it's hot out here." She commanded me and all I could do is groan in annoyance as I grabbed one of the boxes. Sometimes I think she wants me dead or she has x-ray vision to see past my colorful sweaters. Anyway, to the kitchen we go with this heavy box that is just asking to be knocked out of my hands at any moment, but I set it down in time to move out of the way for Chanhyuk to slide in yelling. "Honk! Honk! Car cras- ah!" thump he went face first into the wall. "Jeez, how old are you, asshole?" I rolled my eyes and opened the box filled with the dishes and began setting them in the cabinets while Chanhyuk made sure his nose wasn't bleeding until his saw the fresh razor cuts on my pale skin when I reached up to set the fifteenth wine glass in the cabinet. "You know one day I'm going to tell mom what you've been doing to your 'fat', dumbass." I settled down on my feet, very slowly pulling down my sweater with my gaze down at the floor. "Look, it's not too late to find some help." his asshole radar rose by one thousand to the point I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. I love my brother, but...not cool time to go. I quickly went outside to help with more of boxes without saying a word to my family,but I did stay for dinner since it helps a '15 year old girl grow'. It was so awkward that I immediately forgot everything when I was in the bathroom after finishing my plate like a pig. It was time to stop eating so much before doing this...god I'm just too greedy, yet all my pain goes away when I rinse my pig-ness down the sink brush my teeth right before bed. Falling asleep was hard without thinking of what's going to happen the next day.

My morning was worse than packing day, my Mom leaving me in the car with Dad and the asshole brother I ended up with, and the whole car ride conversation about unimportant shit made everything worse. Ugh only if diaries were the bible-- plop went my diary into the cement ground.  
"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." A very mysterious boy bent down to grab my diary, handing it back to me. His smile was cute and his eyes turned into crescent moons when he smiled. I tried my best to give a nice smile since I haven't done that in years until I hear..."Hey babe were going to be late-- who's this? I told you not to hang out with pigs, now let's go." he was dragged away by a stuck up bitch with a stank ass attitude almost as stank as her breath and it clear she thought she was the queen of this school with that smug Ass from and short skirt. Whatever, hopefully I'll be able to make it to my classes without already thinking of shooting myself in the head. Throughout half the school day all I did was awkwardly sit in the back of the class after so many teachers embarrass me with introducing the class to the new kid at school, me, to make it all worse is it was mandatory to eat lunch so that meant I had to get in line in front of the stank bitch from earlier. "Hey why so sad? were you hoping for pig slop?" Her bitch ass giggled at her own stupid comment, I wanted to slap her, but I went on and paid for my lunch before I could even blink I trip over her foot and landed face first into the disgusting tray of spaghetti. Everyone was laughing once I pulled myself off the ground. "Ha! oops~ sorry little piggy." the girl snorted at me and kicked me in the back of my leg, her high heel felt like a cement block was dropped on the back of my leg. What made it was worse was the guy from earlier had ran over to try and help me, but I ran off to the bathrooms with the pain building and tears streaming down my face while I rushed into one of the empty stalls to throw up all my guts into the toilet again. Tears mixing with the tomatoe sauce on my cheeks..."This is the worst day ever..." I whisper to myself while flushing the toilet and sitting on the floor of the bathroom when the sound of the bathroom door opening made me jump up quickly which was a bad idea since I was injured and just had just thrown up, so I collapsed on to the floor. "Oh my god, are you okay?" A male voice shouted at me as I laid there feeling so numb and lifeless with my vision now blurring. The male, whom I couldn't really are, took me into his arms trying to make sure I was secure. It seemed like he was keeping me close while he sprinted as fast as he could to god knows where after I passed out.

"Hey...are you okay now?..sorry if this seems weird to you, but we only had a few classes left and I seemed to have those two with you." the voice was familiar as soft that I had to open my eyes, it took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust...it was the guy, I was in room, he was bringing me food it seemed like a dream. "I hope you don't mind me asking...what's your name?." The boy had the smile as when I first seen him and I tried open my mouth to say something while sitting until my voice went hoarse luckily the boy was kind enough to hand me a glass of water. My hand was shaky, yet somehow I managed to take a sip of the water and and finally I felt able to speak just a little. "Lee Suhyun..." I spoke in the softest voice. "Well I'm Kim Jiwon, everyone calls me Bobby...sorry to bring this up, but when I was cleaning you up I couldn't help but notice you have scars all over your arms and torso...it made me worry about what would happen if Lee Hi continued harassing you." My dumbass tried to move away when the boy say next to me on his bed, he was cute and all...I just didn't want him to do anything bad to me. "Its fine...I'm not going to hurt you, but I am going to breakup with Lee Hi. This isn't the first time she's done this to a new kid...I should know." Jiwon' s expression had soften as if he knew what it felt like to be bullied. I also felt something for him, so I obviously very slowly pulled myself closer to him with caution. "So...she bullied you just to end up dating you?...." Well duh, what else would've happened idiot. "She isn't going to be my girlfriend for long because I met someone who made my heart skip a beat from just one school day." The boy turned to face me with a warm smile, it was clear he felt something too. "W-who would that be...?" Again my dumbass goes oblivious just at the moment Jiwon had leaned in to kiss my dry and flaky lips like they were the sweetest honey you've ever had. But could a hunk like him kiss a pig like me?


End file.
